I love you
by l-i-r-i-l-i-r
Summary: Owen gives Amelia a tumor case as a gift and she kisses him in the ER forgetting where they are and who is around.


_**Reammber leaving comments is a very nice thing to do.**_

"Why are you so happy?" Amelia asked while watching Owen carefully in the mirror. Owen his mouse full toothpaste just ignored her.

"Oh come on, you are walking around all smug for days, tell me" Amelia was used to leaving all her pride outside of the trailer so she didn't care she sounded like a child. Inside of the trailer she could be who ever she liked, and most of all she could be her. She was childish and mature, funny and sad. She was whole with Owen.

"It's nothing, coffee?" Owen offered.

Amelia tried to crack him during breakfast and then while they were dressing but he kept his silence.

Amelia had a lazy morning. Two consults turned to be mild concussions and she had no surgery planed, so she was very happy when Owen came into her office with a file in his hand.

"Please tell me that's" Amelia stood up happy.

"Yes it is a patient" he handed her the file "I hope you will understand what I want to say with that. I have surgery so I will see you later".

He brought her a tumor, a big beautiful tumor. He knew exactly what will make her happy, it was sophisticated but the kind you understand while cutting which meant she can get into surgery now, the patient was already waiting, the OR was ready.

Amelia told Owen, few days ago. They were in bed, sweating and tired after a night full of passion and he was about to tell her he love her for the first time but she stopped him. She told him that words can be scary sometimes and they can ruin everything.

She knew he wanted to let everyone know about them but she was against that.

She was operating for hours, it was perfect. Just she and a brain.

He gave her a beautiful tumor as a gift, if most of people would hear that…

But with them it meant 'I love you don't freak out' in the best ways, because actions speak louder than words do. He found the way to show her how much she meant to him.

After the surgery she went looking for him but his surgery got late. Amelia was called for a consult after consult so she only got few glimpse of his auburn hair and hadn't find the opportunity to thank him appropriately. She knew they were both on call so she had a very exact plane that involved Owen, on call room and not much cloth.

But as always the on call room gods hated them. Any time the two of them stepped into an on call room one of the pagers started beeping with 9-9-1 emergency. During the whole night shift she tried to catch Owen, in the beginning she was optimistic and tried to get him into an on call room, then supplies closets and by the end of the night she would settle on a few private moments with him while scrubbing in or out of surgery.

She was so touched by his gesture and she wanted to do the same for him, that thought was in her head for the last twenty four hours. She loved him, he got her and didn't try to change anything and still she found herself changing- developing and growing.

She was filling the paper work of her last patient when she saw him, he was treating a little boy with a broken hand. She looked at him across the ER and as he finish with the boy and walked toward her. When he saw her he smiled and Amelia forgot where she is, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him forgetting where they are, for a minute they forgot about everything else in the world, only they existed. But their love bubble was shattered by the sounds of clapping and whistles. They stopped kissing and Owen smiled a huge smile.

"So I get it as me too?" he couldn't be happier, nothing can ruin his happiness.

"Yes" Amelia confirmed assumption.

"Dr Hunt, Dr Shepherd can I see you two after this shift is over?" Catherine Avery asked.

"Ooh someone was called to the principal's office" Arizona said as crowd faded leaving a blushed Owen and Amelia behind.

 _ **Hope you like it, let me know what you think.**_

 _ **p.s I still except prompts so send them if you want.**_


End file.
